Tavern Tales
by Iarejedi
Summary: Tavington hates everyone, but when Bordon is newly assigned to the Green Dragoons, the Colonel may find Bordon harder to hate then he realizes. No slash.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bordon or Tavington. I love them both but sadly I could not buy the rights to them. ;)

A/N: This is a story that's basically focused on the friendship between Bordon and Tavington as well as how it began. Dates, facts, and other information is as accurate as I can make it. This is not meant to be historically correct. It's meant to be a tale about friends. The chapters won't be long although I have a habit of writing otherwise. At best, I think a few chapters may be little more than drabbles. More than likely this story will be a little choppy, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow. I'm trying to make this both amusing and enlightening about two characters I enjoy writing about and believe need more recognition. It's an excuse to explore the characters. So anyways, I hope you like this story.

**Tavern Tales**

**Chapter One**

**Tavington's Brawl and Bordon's Impossible Assignment**

Tavington sat alone near the back of a tavern slowly draining his fourth mug of ale. It had been a long day of marching before General Cornwallis had finally halted the British army near this ghastly little town he was in. He might not have even ventured into the town except that the need for something to dull the ache in his feet and the pounding in his head called to him. That was how he found himself in this shabby little tavern.

Tomorrow, the British Army would continue on until they reached Charles town mid-morning. Then the battle for the city would begin. Tavington was looking forward to it eagerly. There was nothing more thrilling than riding into a fight with saber drawn and pistol loaded, ready to kill. It was probably sinful how much he enjoyed it, but he did not give a damn.

"We should have known _he_ would be in here," a quiet voice at a near by table caught Tavington's attention.

The Colonel looked up to see two other British officers, one was a Colonel and the other a Captain, staring contemptuously at him from their table. They were the commanders of the other cavalry units. It was needless to say that the three despised one another. Those two hated Tavington because he was always the first out onto a battlefield. Tavington never lost a battle, or more than a few men and horses in a battle. For that reason, General Cornwallis always called on the Green Dragoons first above the other two cavalry units. Tavington was taking all the glory and honor for himself without leaving any to them. That was– of course– unacceptable.

There had been rather nasty exchanges between the three already. Tavington was beginning to grow more irritated with every encounter. Each time they got away with only a strong reprimand while Tavington got punished or yelled at. This time he had enough. If they started anything this night it would be Tavington who would end it–for good.

He glared at them as they began to talk, purposely loud enough for Tavington to hear.

"Some of the officers General Cornwallis put in command are–I swear– pathetic," the Colonel said, while scowling at Tavington.

The Captain smirked at his friend. "I heard some just barely managed to scrap up enough money to pay for the officer's commission."

"Perhaps those officers should have enlisted as soldiers like the rest of the lower class men. I am sure they would feel more comfortable around men more like themselves–poor and hoping for prosperity," the Colonel remarked.

Tavington's hand clenched around his mug as he gritted his teeth.

"I heard some officers were more interested in gaining honor rather than money. Some have tarnishes on their family names they hope to erase," the Captain said.

The Colonel laughed. "What a foolish hope."

Tavington had enough. He flung his mug with deadly accuracy at the closest officer before he even realized what he was doing. The mug smashed against the Colonel's head with surprising force. The officer fell out of his chair, completely stunned by the assault. Before either could retaliate, Tavington was upon them.

What happened after that was more like a blood bath than a bar brawl; knives were used, gun shots fired, punches and kicks were thrown. The entire populace of the tavern became involved whether they wanted to be or not. The fight was devastating in its ferocity. Tavington was the only one to walk away with hardly a scratch. As for the others, the two officers died later that evening from their injuries, two British soldiers died from gun shot wounds that had not been meant for them, and several other British soldiers had been harmed while trying to break it up. It was a huge disaster.

It was not at all surprising that Tavington found himself called to General Cornwallis' tent to explain what had happened. What was worse for Tavington was trying to make his reason for losing his temper so badly justifiable to the General. He could not quite find a way to explain to his superior exactly why those remarks cut him so deeply.

"From what I have heard from you and several witnesses those officers manners were inexcusable. However, killing them both is not the way to solve such a problem, Colonel Tavington. That is the conduct of someone who has poor restraint on their temper and their self control. You should have reported them straight to me! I am sorely disappointed in you. We could not afford to lose those men," General Cornwallis reprimanded Colonel Tavington in a tight voice.

Colonel Tavington drew himself up. "On my part, my Lord, I was defending myself. One attempted to slit my throat with a knife and the other to shoot me. It was not I that killed them."

"How exactly did they die then?" General Cornwallis asked pointedly.

"They killed each other when I ducked out of the way. The Colonel managed to stab the Captain in the neck, while the Captain shot the Colonel in the heart." Colonel Tavington explained sourly.

General O'Hara sniffed. "That sounds highly suspicious."

Colonel Tavington glared at the other general beneath hooded eyes. "I was merely trying to preserve my own life."

"That does not excuse the fact that you instigated the fight." General Cornwallis snapped.

Tavington gritted his teeth. "My Lord, I admit that I lost my temper and initiated the first blow, but by no means did I intend to kill either of them."

"However, in the midst of a fight it is hard to discern which is defense and which is intent to kill," General O'Hara remarked.

"I agree, General O'Hara," General Cornwallis murmured.

Tavington ground his teeth together further. "My Lord–,"

"Enough, Colonel Tavington! I will have the situation investigated further after the battle tomorrow. I can not afford to suspend you from your duties just yet but as soon as Charles town is taken we will discuss this again and what punishment you will receive," General Cornwallis glowered at his subordinate.

Tavington looked as though someone had just destroyed something he loved. "Surely, my Lord–,"

"Do not test my patience further, Colonel Tavington, or you may find suspension the least of your worries!" General Cornwallis growled.

"Yes, my Lord. Understood." Tavington bowed briefly before leaving the room.

**P.A.T.R.I.O.T **

Lieutenant Bordon did not know how or why he found himself called to speak with General Cornwallis. It was really the first time he had ever met the commander of this unit of the British army. General Cornwallis' fighting tactics and military prowess was supposedly nothing less than genius. He was more than a little nervous to be standing before the Lord General Cornwallis himself. He had to carefully control the urge to fidget.

"Lieutenant Bordon," General Cornwallis addressed him from behind his writing desk.

Bordon stood up straighter. "Yes, my Lord."

"I appreciate your prompt response to my summons. I have become aware of just how well you have proven yourself to be a fine officer. You were highly recommended to me by many of your superiors. As such I am giving you an assignment few others could handle," General Cornwallis stood up and clasped his hands behind his back.

Bordon blinked in surprise. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Do not thank me yet, Lieutenant Bordon, for I am quite certain you will be cursing my name for this assignment later," Cornwallis smiled humorlessly.

Bordon frowned in confusion. What could the General be referring to? Surely this assignment could not be so terrible.

"I am sure you have heard of Colonel Tavington, the commander of the Green Dragoons, perhaps even made his acquaintance?" Cornwallis inquired.

"Yes, my Lord. He struck me as a fierce tempered man." Bordon replied honestly.

"Indeed. He is an excellent soldier on the battlefield, however, he has caused a good deal of trouble recently," General Cornwallis said in a low, displeased voice.

Bordon shifted his weight uneasily. He wondered where all this was going, but he had a sickening feeling in stomach that he already knew the answer to that.

"He is rather ill mannered with a tendency to disobey orders as well as a most unbecoming drinking habit. As such I have decided Colonel Tavington needs to be watched closely for a time, particularly by someone I can trust to handle and diffuse difficult situations." General Cornwallis explained to the younger man.

Bordon might have found it amusing how delicate the General was wording everything if he knew he was not the one to whom Cornwallis was referring to do such a task.

"I assume you mean me, my Lord?" Bordon asked quietly.

"Yes, Lieutenant Bordon. I believe you are most aptly suited for this assignment." General Cornwallis replied.

God in Heaven, why him? He had done nothing but strive to be a good, honorable officer. Surely he had not done something that he needed to be punished for? "Thank you, my Lord," Bordon managed to say faintly.

"Then you are not objectionable to this assignment?" General Cornwallis asked in shock.

Bordon greatly desired to say yes. "No, my Lord. I only wish to do my best at any assignment I am given regardless of what it may be."

"You are truly an honorable man and a worthy officer. I will have you promoted to Captain for accepting this assignment," Cornwallis smiled, clearly pleased. "As of today you will be transferred over to Colonel Tavington and his Green Dragoons. You will be his subordinate, but I expect you to watch after him closely. Do not let him go anywhere with out you unless for good reason. You are to help keep him from causing more trouble. I would like you to give me full reports each week of all that has taken place while you are assigned to him. Your reports will help me assess whether Colonel Tavington is still reliable and capable to perform his duties. Understood?" General Cornwallis asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Bordon answered.

General Cornwallis nodded. "Good. You are dismissed. I expect you to be settled into the Dragoon's camp by tonight."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, my Lord." Bordon bowed before leaving the General's office as smartly as he entered it, but with a great deal more trepidation than when he first arrived.

**P.A.T.R.I.O.T**

It was ,however, much more challenging to meet the Green Dragoons Colonel then Bordon first realized. Or so he thought as he stood before Colonel Tavington for the first time. "Colonel Tavington? I am Captain John Bordon. A pleasure to make–," Bordon cut off abruptly when the commander of the Green Dragoons glared at him and completely ignored his salute.

"So...you are my new Captain, are you?" Tavington's gaze seemed to freeze the younger man in his place.

Bordon had never seen eyes quite like the Colonel's. They were the palest blue he had ever seen, cold and scrutinizing. He felt like Colonel Tavington was looking straight into his heart and soul as though trying to pick him apart for weaknesses. He suddenly felt as though he was the smaller of the two and he was being looked down on. He immediately understood why so many others had been intimidated by just one look from this man. He wondered what other rumors and tales just might be truth about the Dragoon's commander.

"Yes, sir." Bordon answered respectfully.

Tavington's black gloved hand came to rest casually on his saber hilt. "Well then I suppose you must have shown some worth for General Cornwallis to notice you," Tavington remarked scathingly.

Bordon was momentarily shocked by the Colonel's words. He had spoken them in such a way as to be truly insulting. There was also the unspoken threat the Colonel had made by placing his hand on his saber. One did not touch his weapon unless he meant to use it. Before Bordon could decide whether to take offense or not, Tavington was speaking once more.

"However, you will have to prove your worth to me. General Cornwallis may have assigned you to me, but I give the orders. I expect them to be followed without question. Is that understood?" Tavington glared at him challengingly.

"Yes, sir," Bordon replied, unable to keep some surprise from slipping out.

Tavington smiled slightly, but it was glacial. It was more disconcerting than just being stared at. "Good. You will be sharing a tent with me. You may place your belongings in there."

"Understood, sir," Bordon answered promptly.

Tavington turned away to glare at the Dragoons sitting by the fire. Bordon watched in amazement as every man fell silent immediately and watched the Colonel tensely. To him, it seemed like they were all waiting for a call to arms.

"Wellington!" Tavington snapped.

A young man with curly blond hair and hazel eyes shot to his feet eagerly. The Dragoon did not seem to appear any older than 17 years old. However, he was obviously capable if he was a Dragoon.

"Yes, sir?" the young man asked.

"Take Captain Bordon to my tent. He will be staying there from now on. He will also be your superior so you will obey whatever orders he gives to you," Tavington looked pointedly at the rest of the Dragoons, who turned away sharply to watch the fire. The message had been clear. The men did not need to be told that there would be hell to pay if they disrespected their new Captain.

Wellington nodded. "Yes, sir. Very good, sir." He gestured for Bordon to follow him before beginning to navigate his way through the tents.

Bordon followed the young Dragoon towards a tent in the middle of the camp. As soon as they were out of ear shot of Tavington, Wellington began to talk eagerly. "Me name's Harry Wellington, Captain. It's a pleasure to meet yer," the young man spoke with a thick accent that came only from living amongst the lower class of London.

"I am Captain John Bordon," he replied. "It is a pleasure."

Wellington grinned. "Yer real polite. Yer don't seem to 'fraid of joining us Dragoons."

"Should I be?" Bordon asked. He was somewhat nervous. The Dragoons had a lethal reputation as warriors on the battlefield. Yet, it was Colonel Tavington who led them. That said something about the man.

"Not many willing to be a Dragoon, because o' Colonel Tavington. Right mean blighter, 'e is," Wellington told him.

Bordon frowned. "Is he always so blunt?"

"'E was being kind to yer. Or least as far as 'e can," Wellington chuckled.

"So then why did you wish to be a Dragoon if he is your commanding officer?" Bordon asked curiously.

Wellington glanced over at the Captain. "'E may be mean spirited git but 'e knows how to win a battle. A wager there ain't a man in this camp what could out do Colonel Tavington in a fight. That's why we follow 'im."

It seemed the Colonel had the loyalty and respect of his men, whether for good or bad reasons. It was a little more than he expected. Perhaps the man was not as terrible as he had heard from so many. Men did not follow a leader blindly or with out just cause. There had to be more to Colonel Tavington then his first impression implied. Of course only time would tell.

"I was told Colonel Tavington is a drinker," Bordon remarked.

Wellington smiled. "Yes, sir. Not a bad one but if 'e's in a right temper drinking makes it worse."

"Does he usually drink when he is in a temper?" Bordon inquired with interest.

"Captain, that be every time 'e drinks. Last time 'e was suspended from duty for fighting when 'e was drunk. 'E accidently killed two officers, two regulars, and injuring a handful others, " the younger man explained.

Bordon's face paled a little bit.

"Why'd you ask, sir?" Wellington asked.

Bordon shook his head but did not answer.

"I wouldn't worry, sir. As long as you ain't around 'im when he be drinking you'll be fine," Wellington reassured him, but that did not make Bordon feel any better. He knew he would be around a drunk Colonel much more than he would want to be no doubt.

**P.A.T.R.I.O.T.**

Be a responsible reader and review!

Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me how you liked it and for those of you that read my other Patriot story I am sorry I haven't updated in forever. Honestly, I'm stuck as hell on how to get that story to where I want it to go. I'll think of something. In the mean time enjoy this story.


End file.
